Note-taking and tablet applications are becoming more popular for users who prefer to use a straightforward interface and tools when interacting and communicating with others. Currently, users can use note taking applications to create and organize ideas, correspondence, and other information. For example, users can use a note-taking application to create notebooks, folders, sections, pages, etc. However, it is difficult to link and relate information using current note-taking applications. Users become frustrated when they are unable to link and relate information in a meaningful and resilient manner. A user may have to perform lengthy and sometimes unsuccessful searches to find relevant information, such as notebooks, sections, pages, notes, and other information.